watashi tachi no akaino sureddo unmei nanodayo
by Namaenonai
Summary: Kugimiya Seirin (original Character) adalah murid baru di sma Shutoku. Dan disaat itu ia menemukan takdirnya yang melibatkan 2 anggota dari team shutoku. Midorima dan Takao. Takao-kugimiya-midorima *warningNotforfujoshinanodayo *


**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : OC, OOC(?), Typo(s), Miss typo(s), Chara PoV,**

**Chapter 1 : watashi tachi no Akai no Unmei nanodayo / the Red string of fate between us**

**Chapter 1. our meeting**

Kalian percaya takdir?

Saat itu entah percaya atau tidak aku bisa melihat masa depanku sendiri. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku, aku seakan dituntun dalam setiap langkahku. Pernah mendengar _sixth sense_? Percaya atau tidak, aku memilikinya. Mataku bisa melihat hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain, dan perasaanku lebih kuat dari siapapun. Aku tahu, aku harus mempercayai apa yang dibisikkan oleh kemampuan ini, setiap masa depan yang bisa kubaca, termasuk perasaan yang menghantuiku saat ini.

Aku tahu, saat aku menjejakkan kakiku di depan gerbang SMA Shuutoku, aku akan menemukan takdir dari benang merahku.

Aku menginjakkan langkah pertamaku menyusuri lorong lorong sekolah ini. sekolah di Jepang memang menarik sekali. Apalagi ketika berpasang-pasang mata menatapku penuh tanda Tanya. Peduli amat dengan pendapat mereka. Aku tetap berjalan penuh percaya diri sampai aku berhenti di gym. Tempat dimana para anggota klub basket Shutoku tengah berlatih. Aku meneruskan langkahku menuju sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Mataku meniti setiap sudut ruangan.

Ini ruang ganti.. kenapa aku bisa berada disini?

Kedua iris hijau menatapku kaget. Seorang laki-laki tengah memegang alat kikir kuku. Sepertinya ia sedang merapikan kuku-kukunya. Dipangkuannya terlihat lilitan perban yang seakan baru terlepas dari jemarinya.

Dan disisinya terlihat sebuah boneka kecil yang…sepertinya terlihat agak mirip dengan dandananku hari ini. Laki-laki dengan iris hijau itu menatapku, kemudian menatap kearah boneka disisinya, kemudian kearahku lagi dengan seksama.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Nanodayo."

Nanodayo?

"Kau sendiri siapa? sedang apa disini? Kenapa rambutmu hijau? Kenapa disana ada perban? Kenapa ada boneka disampingmu? Kenapa kau memakai bulumata palsu dibawah matamu? Dan kenapa kau mengikir kukumu? Kau kan laki-laki." Cerocosku.

"Hah? Kau yang siapa? Ini bukan tempat anak kecil bermain-main. Aku anggota klub basket ini, seorang shooter dan sekaligus ace." Jawabnya.

"Jaga bicaramu. Kau pede sekali. Menyebalkan." Rutukku kesal.

"Aku juga tahu aku begitu moe. Tapi kau tidak usah memandangiku dengan muka mesum begitu."

"Si, siapa yang mesum? Kau sendiri juga percaya diri sekali, tahu." Ujarnya. "Apa sih urusanmu? Siapa kau?"

Aku menyodorkan kartu namaku.

"Kugimiya Seirin, seorang model dan cosplayer. Aku anak baru disini. Kau boleh memiliki kartu namaku kalau kau memaksa."

Seirin? Otak laki-laki berambut hijau itu berputar. Nama itu benar-benar nama yang dibencinya. Nama sekolah dari bayangan yang memutuskan untuk mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai bersama partner tukang makannya. Nama sekolah yang tim basketnya mengalahkanku.

Jadi perempuan ini bernama sama?

"Tidak butuh! Keluar dari sini, cebol" Laki-laki itu benar-benar emosi rupanya.

Sedetik kemudian aku tersentak ketika menatap lurus pada matanya. Orang ini…!

"Oi, kau dengar aku tidak?" Tanya laki-laki itu lagi. Aku tidak percaya.

Perasaan yang menghantuiku selama ini, benang merahku, takdirku, terpusat pada laki-laki aneh dihadapanku ini. _Sixth sense_-ku mengatakan ia adalah takdirku, masa depanku, orang yang kucari-cari daritadi.

Bayanganku tentang takdirku adalah orang yang jauh dari laki-laki ini. Setidaknya, bukan laki-laki aneh seperti dia.

Siapapun boleh, asal bukan laki-laki ini! Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang goyah. Sepertinya hendak membentakku lagi. Tapi sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Shin-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan daritadi? Masih mengurus kukumu? Kita sudah mulai latihan, nanodayo?" seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam muncul diambang pintu.

"Berhenti meniru gaya bicaraku, Takao." Gumam laki-laki itu. Laki laki bersurai hitam itu menatapku sesaat ketika kedua iris kami bertemu.

Ia tersenyum ramah. Senyum itu sedetik membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Rambut hitamnya dan kedua matanya yang tajam,

"_dare ka?" _laki laki bernama yang Takao itu . Ia menghampiriku. Sembari memeluk bola basket yang berada di tangannya. Aku menunduk dengan wajah memanas yang mengalir sampai ke bulu romaku.

"Ma..maaf..aku..tersesat" jawabku menahan suaraku yang bergetar.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanyanya ia sudah berada disampingku membuat jantungku semakin tidak bisa di kendalikan detaknya.

Nafasku tercekat "Ke-kelas 11-A" aku berusaha menatapnya.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan memalingkan pandangannya kea rah lelaki dengan surai hijau yang masih sibuk dengan perban yang berserakan

"Haa? Kamu kakak kelas? Wow" Celetuk Takao dengan wajah yang cukup terkejut

. Midorima hanya melirik sedikit kearahku dan kembali sibuk dengan kukunya.

"Kamu lebih tua dariku tapi sama sekali tidak punya wibawa sebagai seorang kakak kelas. Bahkan wajahmu seperti anak umur 12 tahun." ujarnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Terserah. Apa pedulimu! Kan bagus aku awet muda, Baka!" Keluhku. Rasanya ingin kulempar orang ini dengan bola basket yang dibawa oleh Takao. Menyebalkan sekali.

"_Kimari…_Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamu tidak keberatan sih" akhirnya Takao memutuskan sendiri. Aku menghela nafas memainkan jemariku tanpa menjawab apapun. Kenapa dua manusia ini malah membuat situasi menjadi semakin sulit.

"Aku akan mengantar dia? Apa kau mau ikut denganku Shin-chan" ia menanyai lelaki yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Tidak mau" Tolaknya

. "_Mo..hidoii_ na shin-chan…Kasihan dia. Kau anak baru kan? Namamu siapa?" ia kembali menghadapku.

Membuat tubuhku kembali gemetar tanpa sebab. Sementara kedua iris hijau itu masih menatapku tajam dari balik lensa minusnya. Sedetik kemudian lelaki bersurai hijau itu bangkit dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Seirin.. Kugimiya Seirin" jawabnya angkuh dan menyerahkan kartu namaku ke Takao.

Takao membaca setiap detail dari kartu namaku.

"Wow jadi Kugimiya-senpai model?" Tanya Takao yang masih membaca setiap kontak yang terpampang di kartu namaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Baru kali ini aku merasa ngeri pada manusia yang seperti dia.

Dia baik tapi aku merasa aku takut dengan dia. Takao menghampiri aku yang gemetar dan menepuk pundakku lembut.

"pa-panggil aku kugimiya saja. Jangan pakai senpai" pintaku yang disambut dengan elusan dari tangan Takao yang lebar

"uhwaa Kugimiya-chan mirip kucing_.. kawaii_ " entah maksud Takao itu pujian atau apa.

Tapi ia kelihatan begitu menikmati mengelus kepalaku seperti ini. dia berhasil membuat aku nyaris mati karena serangan jantung.

"Nah.. Kugimiya-chan ayo aku antar ke kelasmu." Takao menggandeng tanganku tanpa ijin yang langsung kutepis seketika.

Sesaat sebelum langkah kami dihentikan oleh Midorima yang sudah menyingkirkan benda benda yang tadi berserakan di sampingnya.

"Takao. Kau disini saja" Potongnya. "ikut aku…" Perintah Midorima kepadaku yang masih bingung. Takao mendorong lembut pundakku.

Aku menatapnya saat ia mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya, masih dengan jantung yang berdebar tanpa sebab, ia mengikuti kami dari belakang tapi hanya sampai ambang pintu ruang ganti.

Saat langkahku mulai menjauhi gym dan mengikuti jejak lelaki yang memancarkan aura dingin dihadapanku.

Seisi sekolah sepertinya menatapnya. Entah mengapa tetapi aku perhatikan ia tampan, rambutnya dan penampilannya. Hanya saja ia membawa sebuah boneka yang disebutnya lucky item,

"sudah sampai.. ini kelasmu" ujarnya dingin. Ia menggeser sedikit kacamatanya yang goyah.

"_A-arigatou…" _ Aku menghela nafas dan mencari-cari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Tanpa sepatah katapun dan menemukan sebuah bangku yang kosong di tepi jendela. Aku bisa melihat taman dan jalan menuju gym.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku yang mulai lelah dan memejamkan mataku sesaat ketika seorang guru memulai pelajaran di kelas. Aku berharap tidak usah memperkenalkan diri tapi nasibku kurang beruntung.

Aku melangkah dengan malas menuju depan kelas dan menghadapi puluhan pasang wajah baru yang menatapku penuh curiga.

"Kugimiya Seirin Vallerie.. pindahan dari New York." Ujarku dengan suara yang nyaris sangat tidak niat untuk memperkenalkan diri dan kembali duduk di bangkuku yang tenang tanpa mempedulikan bisikan bisikan dari penjuru kelas.

Aku menyandarkan pundakku pada bahan papan yang terpasang manis di bangkuku.

Langit bersinar cukup cerah dengan awan awan bagaikan gulali yang membuat perutku lapar.

Saat aku memandangi langit yang cerah bayangan lelaki bersurai hitam itu kembali di dalam ingatanku.

Aku menggoreskan penaku pada lembaran kertas dan membentuk sebuah nama yang saat ini terdengar merdu di telingaku..

"Takao" iya dia bernama Takao.

Pena terus menggores kertas itu membentuk gambaran dari dirinya, matanya, rambutnya, dan juga senyumnya. Aku bahkan belum tahu siapa nama lengkapnya. Tapi mengapa justru perasaanku dan semua gambaran masa depanku justru terpusat pada sahabatnya yang dingin dan aneh itu.

Tanpa aku sadari seseorang menyapaku, membuyarkan semua khayalanku dengan jeniusnya.

"Kugimiya-chan" seorang gadis dengan tubuh cukup tinggi, berambut coklat terang menyapaku ramah, ia menarik sebuah kursi dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan mejaku tanpa ijin. Aku menatapnya sekilas dengan sinis.

"_nani_?" aku bahkan enggan menatap wajahnya sembari terus mengukir goresan goresan kecil dikertasku.

"aku Moriyama Kanna" ia memperkenalkan diri pdaku. Dan hanya kutanggapi acuh tak acuh. Tapi ia tetap memaksaku berbicara meskipun tahu aku benar benar malas mengeluarkan suara.

"aku mau keluar" aku mendorong mejaku beberapa centi dan menggerakan tungkaiku keluar dari kelas ini asalkan aku bebas dari orang orang seperti si siapa itu?. Momomiya kanna atau apalah namanya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku menghindari terik matahari yang menyengat panas.

Tubuhku terhuyung nyaris terjatuh menimpa sebuah mesin minuman kalau aku tidak reflek menahan diriku dan mendapati tali dari sepatuku yang telah terlepas. Aku memang tidak pandai menalikan sepatuku. Itu sulit … bagiku. Apalagi penyakit yang bersarang ditubuhku ini. sewaktu-waktu bisa membunuhku.

Aku membungkukkan tubuhku , menyimpulkan tali-tali sepatuku membentuk simpul pita, Sampai seseorang mendorongku hingga tersungkur, Aku merintih kesakitan, Sembari mengusap lututku yang berdenyut, ipod, milik seseorang tergeletak disampingku,

aku meraihnya Oha asa.. Orang bodoh mana yang mendengarkan ramalan aneh seperti ini, aku menengadah, sosok itu,

Midorima Ia merapikan gakurannya dan merebut ipod itu dari tanganku,

"Hah… kamu lagi" Gerutuku kesal, aku memalingkan wajahku dari irisnya yang menatapku tajam,

Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya ,

"Hoh..kau.." Ujarnya dingin.

"Cuma orang bodoh yang masih mendengarkan ramalan seperti itu.." Gumamku ketus, Aku menatapnya sinis

"Bukan urusanmu nanodayo.." . "Kalau kamu terus bergantung dengan hal seperti itu kapan kamu bisa maju, dasar mesum, Kamu itu.. terlalu percaya dengan hal yang belum tentu benar," Sindirku , " Bodoh.. akan kutunjukkan betapa naifnya pemikiranmu itu.. ramalan oha asa hari ini mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengalami kesialan tapi aku sudah membawa jepit kupu kupu ini sebagai lucky itemku. Apa zodiakmu?" Tanyanya angkuh " …..Capricorn" Jawabku singkat, Dan kenapa pula aku malah menjawabnya

"Harusnya hari ini Kau membawa boneka wortel dengan pita hijau agar kau tidak sial. Karena ini adalah hari sial bagi Capricorn.." Ujarnya sesaat sebelum ia melangkah pergi menjauh . angkuh sekali sih manusia itu dari sejak aku pertama bertemu dengan dia aku sudah membenci kelakuannya

===================================.

Aku membiarkan pikiranku menuntunku menuju gym dan duduk diantara bangku bangku penonton.

Decit sepatu basket. Pantulan bola. Dan pekikkan dari pelatih.

Aku mengawasi lapangan setiap sudut berusaha mencari sosok itu sampai mataku tertuju pada pria maniak ramalan _oha asa_ itu dan membiarkan _sixth sense-ku _menggambarkan jutaan lukisan masa depanku dengan dia yang membuatku sakit kepala. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut. Berharap kemampuan ini menghilang dari diriku sebelum aku menjadi gila karenanya.

"D_aijoubu ka_?"suara itu. Aku mengenalinya. Dia Takao laki laki yang kemarin.

Rambutnya yang hitam dan terbelah tengah itu menari bersama setiap pergerakan dari tubuhnya.

Lagi detak jantungku bereaksi tidak karuan. Bodoh . ada apa sih dengan aku ini.

Aku memberanikan diri mencuri pandang ke arahnya yang masih menatapku dengan senyum lebar.

Aku menarik nafasku dan membuka kedua bibirku hendak menjawab pertanyaannya darinya.

"Hum.. _Daijoubu desu. Doushite_ Takao?" Aku mengayun-ayunkan kakiku yang tidak sampai ke lantai.

Takao duduk disampingku aku bisa merasakan hawa tubuhnya yang hangat. Keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

Aku merogoh sakuku mengeluarkan sehelai kertas karena aku perhatian aku tidak suka melihat orang berkeringat.

" _Ha-hai..kore" _aku menyodorkan tissue itu,

"Wah… sankyuu-na kugimiya-chan.. kamu pengertian sekali" Ia tertawa lepas seraya mengambil tissue itu dari tanganku.

Aku mencuri pandang dari sudut mataku ketika ia mengusapkan tissue itu ke dahinya dan membiarkannya menyerap setiap tetes keringat yang aku memang sudah menyukai orang ini dari awal aku bertemu dengan dia.

Dia baik dan sangat ramah,sifatnya yang ceria itu berbanding terbalik dengan aku yang sangat pendiam dan angkuh.

Seandainya aku bisa seperti dia, aku sangat mengagumi kepribadian orang ini. Tapi pikiranku selalu tertuju pada manusia berambut hijau yang sibuk mencetak three point di lapangan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak latihan? Temanmu sibuk bermain di lapangan" Aku menunjuk Midorima yang masih sibuk dengan bola orange dan menggiring bola itu menuju ring basket.

" Aku lagi istirahat kok" Takao menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya, aku memberikan tissue lagi untuk mengusap peluhnya.

Ide iseng kembali terlintas di otaknya. Ia melirikku dan meraih tanganku yang gemetar. Membuat wajahku terasa panas dan memerah. Takao menyodorkan tissue itu ke tanganku dan menggerakkan tanganku mengelap setiap peluh yang mulai mengalir dari pori-porinya.

"Eehh… Ta-Takao" aku melepas tanganku dari genggamannya, menunduk menutupi rasa malu dan jantungku yang sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Sementara Takao tertawa terbahak-bahak disampingku. "Hei Takao.." panggil Midorima dari _bench_. "Kemari kau… berhenti bermain-main"

"Oh…hahahaha okay shin-chan tunggu sebentar" Balas takao.

Ia menatapku sebentar dan menyentuh pucuk kepalaku mengusapnya perlahan dengan ekspresinya yang berubah menjadi lembut. Mataku terpaku pada _hawk eyes_-nya.

"_Matte ne.. Kugimiya-chan_" pamitnya dengan kata katanya yang seakan memberiku sejuta harapan.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang melangkah menjauh menuruni undakan undakan dan menghampiri Midorima. Ia mengambil alih bola orange itu dari Midorima dan kembali bermain bersama team shutoku.

Aku masih terus memperhatikannya tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun pandanganku dari lapangan bola basket dan mataku terus tertuju pada dia.. ya dia .. Takao. Sedetik dia berhenti dan sepertinya dia menatapku dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya. Dan saat itu juga wajahku kembali bersemu merah.

"_Ba..baka Takao_" aku menutupi separuh wajahku dengan tissue yang masih kugenggam. Pikiran itu terlintas di benakku.

**Aku mengambil kamera poketku dari saku-ku dan mengambil gambar Takao diam-diam tanpa ia ketahui.**

gambarnya yang bermandikan keringat dan air mukanya yang terlihat senang saat bermain bola orange itu. Entah karena apa, tapi aku merasakan perasaan lain saat ia ada di dekatku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk selalu ke gym. Tapi aku memang sengaja menghindar dari kelasku.

Aku benci disana. Aku menenteng buku novel kesayanganku dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dengan sekaleng orange juice dan sandwich keju di kotak bekal. Membuka bungkusan sandwich yang yummy. Sambil membaca buku. Aku menikmati setiap kata kata dari novel ini dan mengharapkan bisa mengalami kisah seperti team shutoku sudah mulai bermain.

Termasuk Takao dan temannya yang berambut hijau itu. Apalagi saat aku melihat Midorima membawa sebuah boneka beruang maha lucu yang benar benar membuatku ingin mencurinya. Tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Aku menuruni tangga dan mendatangi boneka beruang kecil yang manis itu.. memeluknya. Bulu bulu lembut dari boneka ini dan wanginya yang nyaman.

"nyaa…kawaii kuma-kun..kamu ditinggal majikanmu ya?" aku memainkan tangan kecil beruang itu. Perasaan ingin memiliki beruang ini semakin membuatku hampir gila. Aku ingin membawa beruang ini pulang.

"Itu milikku nanodayo" Midorima merebut beruang kecil imut itu dari tanganku.

"i-itu lucu desu" aku ingin memiliki beruang itu… Midorima menatap teddy bear yang dipegangnya dan menatapku lagi. Yang memasang wajah super memelas. Mungkin dia kasihan. Tapi dia diam saja dan malah pergi dari depanku. Sedikit kesal. Tapi mana mungkin juga dia memberi beruang itu untukku.

"kamu menginginkan teddy bear-nya shin-chan ya?" Takao menyapaku.

"umm.. aku menginginkannya." Mataku tertuju pada boneka teddy bear lucu itu.

"mungkin kalau kamu merayunya kamu bisa memilikinya" ah saran dari takao barusan itu sebenarnya menarik tapi aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk menjadi seorang perayu demi sebuah boneka beruang sekalipun aku benar benar menginginkannya.

Aku mempersiapkan diri dan nafasku... 1... 2... 3 aku berlari mengejar Midorima yang sudah berada jauh dihadapanku. Merenggut boneka teddy bear yang dipeluknya.

Sukses.

Aku berhasil menculiknya, menculik teddy bear manis ini. dia pasti senang sudah kuselamatkan dari cengkeraman manusia bersurai hijau mengerikan itu. Aku menoleh kebelakang ternyata midorima mengejarku. Aku takut…

"Hei bodoh.. kembali" ia meneriakiku tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku ingin teddy bear ini karena itu aku kan menculiknya. Pelarianku terhalang oleh Takao yang sudah berdiri di depanku. Dia menarik tangaku ke suatu tempat. Dan bersembunyi dari Midorima. mungkin menculik boneka darinya bukan ide yang bagus. Tapi toh aku sudah terlanjur melakukannyaa.

Mungkin Takao akan membawaku ke hadapan Midorima dan membiarkan Midorima mencercaku dengan jutaan kata-kata menyakitkan. Jahat. Tapi sepertinya aku salah. Takao menarikku menuju roof top yang sunyi.

Aku menata nafasku yang sudah tersengal-sengal karena berlari.

Seharusnya aku lebih hati hati karena aku tidak boleh memaksakan diri untuk terlalu bekerja keras. Takao berdiri dihadapanku dan mengusap rambutku yang sudah terkulai lemas.

Lagi lagi benda yang terus berdetak didalam tubuhku ini menjadi bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Aku berdebar debar. Takao menyunggingkan senyuman. Dan sedetik kemudian dia tertawa terbahak bahak

"kamu.. nekad sekali sih.. menculik lucky item dari shin-chan..aku baru pertama kali melihat hal seperti ini"

"aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. teddy bear ini ingin ku selamatkan" Rutukku. Takao semakin tertawa dan mengelus-elus surai hitam pekatku. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di terasa berputar putar mungkin karena aku terlalu bersemangat tadi.

Dan lagi belakangan ini aku tidak memperdulikan kesehatanku. Aku sudah tidak pernah meminum obat yang terus kukonsumsi semenjak aku masih sangat kecil.

Aku benci rumah sakit., aku benci obat, aku benci semua yang berhubungan dengan itu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak setiap pergerakanku yang mulai lemah. Bahkan kini pandanganku mulai memudar. Aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk di jantungku. Sesak.

Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Sedetik sebelum pandanganku menjadi buram samar samar aku melihat Takao yang memanggil-manggil namaku.

Teddy bear yang kupeluk erat itu tergeletak di lantai. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi. Tapi aku merasa seseorang mengangkatku.

Selang beberapa jam sepertinya aku tertidur cukup lama, aku lupa apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Aku mencoba mengerjapkan mataku yang terasa berat untuk menerima sinar lampu yang masuk dari jendela. Seseorang tidak adakah seseorang disini? Apa Takao yang menggendong sampai kesini? sepertinya benar karena aku menemukan sosok itu tengah terlelap, nyenyak sekali, aku mengusap rambut hitamnya, ia membawaku sampai kesini menuruni tangga tangga dan jarak yang cukup jauh. Takao… perasaan hangat itu terasa didadaku saat aku memperhatikannya lebih dalam lagi.

_**Orang ini bahkan sejak awal pertemuanku dengannya dia sudah membuatku berdebar debar. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa tapi berada disisinya sangat menyenangkan.**_

Takao menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"ah..kugimya chan? Kau sudah bangun" matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk itu terlihat sangat manis,

ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pucuk kepalaku menyisir setiap helai rambutku. Setiap kali dia melakukanini aku selalu tidak bisa mengontrol hasrat yang membiarkan jantungku berdebar.

Apalagi tangannya yang hangat itu membelai lembut rambutku. Nyaman sekali…

"Maaf Takao-kun" aku menundukkan kepalaku, ia pasti merasa aku sangat merepotkan apalagi ia sampai menjagaku dan menungguku sampai sadar. Tapi semua pemikiranku salah. Takao mengangkat lembut badanku yang masih lemas. Aku melirik jam yang terpajang di dinding

. Jam 6 sore sekolah hampir tutup.

"rumahmu dimana kugimiya-chan?" Takao menarik lenganku dan mengalungkannya di lehernya. Dia menggendongku.

Kurasa dia tahu aku masih belum bisa berjalan tapi apa dia yakin mau menggendongku sampai kerumah? Apa Takao gila?. Tapi dari tatapan matanya saja aku sudah tidak bisa menolak,

Takao kenapa dia sampai seperti ini. apa dia benar benar ingin membuatku merasa sangat bersalah, aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Sembari memberi tahu arah rumahku.

"turunkan aku Takao-kun" aku mulai merasa tidak tega.

Tapi ia menolaknya. Dan tetap menggendongku sampai aku benar-benar sampai di depan rumahku.

Takao menurunkanku perlahan, memastikan kaki menapak di permukaan tanah dengan benar. Takao meregangkan pundak dan lengannya yang lelah. Aku hanya bisa menunduk benar benar merasa bersalah dan kecewa pada diriku sendiri.

Tes

Air mataku mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Tapi takao langsung mengusapnya.

Tangannya yang besar mengusap air mataku dan menyentuh pipiku lembut. Tangannya hangat sekali.

Aku benar benar baru pertama merasa begitu diperhatikan. Selama ini aku sengaja menjauhi banyak orang dan tidak berteman dengan siapapun. Aku takut kehilangan.. aku tidak pernah bertemu orang tuaku. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Bahkan saat aku berada di new york aku tinggal di sebuah rumah sakit sejak masih berumur 4 tahun . Aku sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa siapapun disisiku. Tapi keberedaan takao di hadapanku.

Membuatku ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Ia seperti memberikan sesuatu yang hangat di dalam hatiku.

Mencairkan setiap partikel beku yang selalu kusimpan untuk diriku sendiri.

"Arigatou Takao-kun" ia masih mengusap menyentuh pipiku dan mencubitnya pelan. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Odaijini…Kugimiya" Takao melangkah mundur dan melambaikan tangannya.

Aku menatapnya pergi. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi.. apa aku salah? Aku masih ingin merasakan perasaan hangat itu. Tapi ia menghilang di dalam kegelapan.

**Takao kazunari. **Itu nama lengkapnya dia sepertinya senang sekali membuatku berdebar debar dengan setiap tingkahnya dan bagaimana caranya menghadapiku. Takao meminjam Lucky item milik Midorima.

Dan memanggilku dari balik pintu di kelasku. Pasti ada yang aneh. Tapi karena itu Takao aku tidak akan menolak.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya yang membawa kami ke gym. Ah sudah kuduga, pasti tempat ini lagi.

"Mau apa kamu membawaku kemari Takao.?" aku menarik lengannya yang ditutupi oleh jersey shutoku. Ia tersenyum nakal dan berlari menuju ruang ganti. Lalu kembali bersama Midorima disampingnya. Aku semakin heran. Takao mengeluarkan sebuah _nekomimi_. Dan nyengir lebar. Aku sudah tahu. Ini firasat buruk.

"Kugimiya-chan" Takao mendekatiku. Dan mengusap-usap rambutku. Lalu memakaikan _nekomimi _berwarna hitam itu di kepalaku. _Ah baka_ Takao.

"uwaaa…. Kugimiya unyuu…" Takao memelukku. Midorima hanya diam dan menaikkan kacamatanya yang goyah.

"jadi kamu hanya ingin memperlihatkan aku ini Takao? tidak penting" Midorima membuang muka hendak kembali ke ruang ganti. Tapi Takao melarangnya. Ia menarik lengan Midorima.

"moo… _chotto matte Shin-chan_" kali ini ia mengeluarkan set _neko paw_ lengkap dengan ekornya. Firasatku bertambah buruk. Takao… apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan set nekomimi lengkap itu.

Kumohon jangan biarkan aku memakai benda itu…

Dan

Terlambat. Takao sudah memasangkannya. Senyumnya semakin lebar bahkan aku bisa melihat binar di matanya semakin jelas.

"nee… Kugimiya-chan..coba kamu mengeong.. bilang '_nyaaann_'" Takao memperagakan gerakan se ekor kucing yang sering kulihat di anime anime.

"tidak mau desu" aku merundukkan kepalaku. Aku malu.. apa aku harus melakukannya di depan midorima dan Takao?

"onegai_.. Kugimiya-nyan_" nyan? Kenapa jadi berubah? Aku lebih suka –chan . Takao jahat. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

Apalagi midorima sepertinya sedikit tertarik dengan permainan dengan Takao. ia tetap berdiri di hadapanku. Ini set _nekomimi _milik Midorima. dan benda seperti ini dia sebut lucky item.

_Oh God why…._ "nya….nyaann" aku menirukan gaya kucing itu dengan wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Ya Tuhan aku ingin kabur saja. Tapi Midorima tidak kalah merahnya pipinya. Takao menggila.

Dia langsung menggendongku yang masih menggunakan nekomimi set. Dan sepertinya ia senang melihatku seperti ini.

orang ini.. apa dia tidak tahu aku malu? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau jantungku seperti sudah mau lompat dari perutku. ah..

"Takao… yametee" rutukku. Tapi ia hanya tertawa dan malah semakin gemas mencubiti pipiku dan memelukku.. mengelus kepalaku. Uhh.. tapi.. aku senang. "Kawaii.. kugimiya..kamu kaya Kucing.. aku mau bawa pulaang" ia mencubit pipiku gemas. Aku hanya bisa diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Takao. hentikan" seru Midorima.

"moo… kau mau memakainya juga shin-chan? Kugimiya kelihatan manis pakai ini" ia menatap Midorima dengan mata _puppy eyes. _Sedangkan Midorima acuh tak acuh. Mau sampai kapan Takao mempermainkan aku seperti ini..

" wajahmu yang seperti ini lucu… aku suka." Ujar Takao seraya melepaskan _nekomimi_ set itu dari tubuhku. '_aku suka'_ kata itu membuatku bergetar.

Takao…..

_**Jangan katakan hal yang membuatku jadi menyukaimu… **_

**Chapter 2. I think I love you…**

Pagi ini aku bangun lebih cepat dari biasa. Dering dari alarm di ponselku membangunkanku dari tidurku yang tanpa mimpi sedikitpun.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berusaha melawan keinginanku untuk melanjutkan tidurku dan menguap berkali-kali. Aku beranjak dari kasurku yang nyaman, duduk dan membiarkan otakku berpikir untuk yang pertama kalinya di pagi ini. cuaca masih sedikit dingin. Aku menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhku yang mengigil. Mataku kembali terpejam saat bayangan itu terlintas di benakku.

"Takao…" aku membuka mataku dan meraih ponselku. Fotonya sudah menjadi wallpaper di ponselku. Aku memandanginya dan tidak sanggup menahan senyumku dan dengan bodohnya mengecup layar ponselku. Semalam aku tidur lebih larut dari biasanya untuk memindahkan foto-fotonya dari kamera poketku ke laptop dan menyalinnya ke ponselku.

Perasaan itu begitu cepat hadir di hidupku bahkan sejak aku pertama bertemu dengan dia.

mungkin aku memang gila. Tapi aku masih belum pasti menyadari perasaanku. Hanya saja aku begitu mengagumi dia. Sangat mengagumi dia…

Aku menginjakkan kakiku dan melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi, melepaskan setiap lembar kain yang menempel di tubuhku dan membasahinya dengan air hangat, membasuh rambutku yang hitam kelam dan membilasnya.

Aku memakai handukku dan menggapai seragam yang terlipat rapi di lemariku.

Di depan kaca aku menyisiri setiap helai rambutku, "yosh" aku sudah siap berangkat. Aku mematut diriku sekali lagi di depan cermin.

Hari ini aku harus membuat dia terkesan. Semoga aku bisa menemuinya lagi. Aku berjalan menyusuri komplek rumahku yang tidak terlalu dari sma shutoku. Langkahku terhenti ketika aku menemukan seekor kucing kecil yang mengeong.

Aku berjongkok sedikit dan berusaha menggapai kucing lucu dengan bulunya yang seputih salju

"kawaii…" aku mencoba mengelus kepalanya, tapi kucing itu menggeram dan mengeluarkan cakarnya, aku tetap memaksa menangkap kucing lucu itu tapi ia malah mencakari tanganku, dan membiarkannya pergi.

"baka neko…" keluhku dengan air mata sedikit keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Aku buru buru mengusapnya sebelum seseorang menyadarinya.

"kamu yang baka" sebuah suara datang dari belakangku, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar itu menutupi sinar matahari. Aku mendongak berusaha melihat siapa orang aneh yang baru saja menghinaku 'baka'

"cih.. kamu.." aku membuang muka dan membalik badan. Tapi kakinya panjang itu tetap bisa menyamai langkahku. Ia malah berjalan disampingku. Midorima Shintarou. Dia berjalan beriringan di sebelahku tanpa berbicara apa apa.

"apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu jalan disebelahku" aku mulai risih dengan keberadaanya.

Ia menghalangi sinar matahari yang harusnya menghangatkan tubuhku saat ini. ia menggeser sedikit kacamatanya.

" ini jalan menuju sekolah. Aku tidak berjalan di sebelahmu, kamu yang berjalan di sebelahku nanodayo" jawabnya jauh lebih dingin lengkap dengan aksennya yang aneh itu.

Aku mempercepat langkahku tapi tetap saja gagal.

Akhirnya.. gerbang shutoku. Aku mengambil langkah seribu menjauh dari si hijau berkacamata itu.

Nafasku terengah engah. Pagi pagi aku harus 'jogging' di sekolah karena dia.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat mesin minum otomatis dan membeli orange juice. Menenangkan nafasku yang masih sesak karena berlari.

Dan menenggak orange juice yang segar. Kakiku sudah lelah sampai aku memutuskan untuk duduk di antara dua mesin minuman otomatis yang hanya terpaut 1 meter lebarnya. Tempat ini nyaman, dingin dan sepi, aku memejamkan mataku, hingga tanpa aku sadari aku terlelap.

"Hei…" panggil seseorang. Ia menepuk pipiku pelan. Aku membuka mataku perlahan berusaha menahan cahaya yang menyeruak menembus pupil mataku.

"Midorima lagi" keluhku.

"Dan Takao" Takao muncul tiba tiba dari balik punggung Midorima, mengejutkanku dengan wajahnya yang kini ada di depanku dan membuatku sekujur tubuh terasa membeku, ia meraih tanganku dan menarikku untuk berdiri. Seperti biasa ia selalu tersenyum.

"Sudah sejak kapan kamu tidur disitu?" Tanyanya. Aku melirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 12.09

"Haa… aku bolos 2 pelajaran" aku menepuk dahiku.

"Karena itu aku bilang kamu 'baka'" kalimat tajam yang keluar dari Midorima itu seakan menusuk dan menyindirku tanpa ampun.

Aku menengadah dan melebarkan tanganku. Meraih kerah dari gakurannya dan menatap matanya penuh kebencian.

"Shi-shinde kudasai" perintahku. Tapi kata-kataku tertahan saat aku menatap bola matanya.

Dan membuatku terjatuh. Ia menahan tubuhku yang nyaris menghantam lantai dengan sigap.

"Baka" hinanya lagi. Setelah memastikan aku sudah menapak tanah dengan 'benar'. Penyakit bodoh ini mulai menganggu keseimbanganku. Tapi aku tidak ingin memusingkan masalah itu. Toh aku bisa berjalan dan berbicara dan melakukan apapun sesukaku.

"penculik teddy bear… bodoh" Midorima menyilangkan tangannya di depanku. Mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikku.

"aku kasihan dengan teddy bear itu.. dia tidak ingin bersamamu" sahutku kesal. Aku benci sekali dengan orang ini. setiap kata kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu saja tajam dan menyakitkan.

"Moo.. shin-chan. Jangan seperti itu ke kugimiya-chan… " Takao menegur midorima masih dengan mata sinisnya Yang seketika ku balas dengan pandangan ingin memusnahkan dia dari dunia. Tapi belaian dari Takao menjinakkan pikiran liar yang mulai menggelora di otakku.

"Sudah Kugimiya-chan.. Shintarou itu Cuma seorang Tsundere, dia sebenarnya penasaran denganmu" bisiknya sambil sesekali melirik Midorima.

Takao bodoh, dia selalu menyentuhku seenaknya dan membuatku hampir mati karena jantungku sudah berdetak terlalu cepat

Aku sangat menyukai kehangatan yang diberikan setiap kali dia mengusap kepalaku. Dan memelukku gemas ataupun mencubit pipiku.

Takao yang rambut hitamnya bergoyang mengikuti arah dari angin yang berhembus. Tanpa kusadari pipiku sudah memerah.

"uhh… Kugimiya-chan kamu manis sekali kalau blushing" Takao memelukku se'enaknya tapi aku senang. Orang ini sangat ceria seakan ia tidak memiliki sedikitpun masalah. Tapi dia juga bisa serius dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. matanya yang abu-abu gelap menembus mataku yang coklat terang. Seakan berusaha membaca isi hatiku. Dia berhasil membuatku tidak mengedipkan mataku.

"Oii..Takao..mau sampai kapan kamu mau bermain-main disini?" Midorima memalingkan pandangannya pada langit yang mulai ditutupi awan gelap sesaat sebelum Bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Ahh.. bel desu.. aku ke kelas dulu" aku menyembunyikan wajahku dari Takao dan menjauhkannya pelan pelan dariku.

Melangkah mundur dan memasang senyum terpaksa yang membuat Midorima menatapku keheranan.

"_**Omoshiroi ne.. kugimiya itu" Takao masih menatap gadis yang melangkah menjauh darinya **_

"Umm." Balas midorima acuh tak acuh. Takao membungkuk saat menyadari ia menginjak sesuatu. Benda itu sebuah ponsel.

"_Ini punya seirin kan_?" tanyanya dalam hati. Ia memungut ponsel itu tanpa sepengetahuan Midorima. Takao menekan tombol ponsel itu seadanya. Dan mendapati di wallpaper ponsel itu adalah …

"I-ini… fotoku?"

Aku duduk lemas di bangku kesayanganku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di meja, angin masih berhembus sejuk siang ini. langit yang mendung.

Dan kelas yang riuh ramai. Semua ketenangan itu hancur ketika orang itu mengusikku yang sudah mulai tertidur lagi.

"Kugimiya! Kenapa kamu tadi bolos kelas? Kamu sakit?" kanna menempelkan tangannya ke dahiku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sudah mulai terasa agak ringan. "apa?" tanyaku ketus. Tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun. Aku menopang daguku di tanganku dan memandangi langit yang mulai rintik rintik dibasahi hujan.

"ehh..ngga..ngga apa apa kok kugimiya" kanna mendorong pelan mejaku dan meninggalkan aku.

Aku tidak peduli dia mau bilang sibuk memperhatikan awan yang hendak menurunkan butiran air. Itu menjadi sebuah moment indah yang paling kusukai.

Aku sangat menyukai hujan.. aku teringat wajahnya lagi. Untunglah aku bisa menyimpan gambarnya. Aku meraba kantungku tapi tidak menemukan ponsel-ku dimanapun. Aku mengeluarkan seisi tasku tapi benda itu tidak ada dimanapun.

"doushiyooo" aku menahan air mata yang mulai menetes dari mataku. Dan berlari keluar kelas, menyusuri setiap lorong yang tadi sempat kulalui.

Dadaku terasa sakit lagi. "mesin minuman" aku teringat tempatku tadi. Aku bergegas berlari secepat yang kubisa.

Dan mencari di bawah kolong-kolong mesin itu. Tapi nihil. Benda itu penting karena aku bahkan belum menyalin isi data dari ponselku. Nafasku mulai sesak. Tapi aku memaksakan diriku mencarinya. Di sekitar tempat mesin minuman itu. Sampai 1 jam kemudian aku kelelahan dan menghirup oksigen semampuku. Berharap keajaiban datang.

"Kugimiya…" Panggil Takao yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangku. Ia menggenggam ponsel itu di tangannya. Aku tersentak. Sekujur tubuhku terasa membeku. Saat ia berdiri tepat dihadapanku dan membawa benda itu.

"Kamu..lihat?" aku menutupi separuh wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Takao menatapku mataku dan mengangguk .Aku rasanya ingin menghilang dari dunia,lututku seketika menjadi lemas aku bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri lagi.

"Kugimiya..kenapa kamu memasang fotoku di ponselmu" Takao akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi sudah muncul di aku hanya berharap untuk seseorang tiba tiba membuatku hilang ingatan tapi mustahil. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan mencoba sekeras yang aku mampu untuk menatapnya. "i..itu.. karena" nafasku tercekat. Aku sulit melanjutkan wajah Takao saat ini sudah semerah tomat. Aku menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan mencoba melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Kugimiya?" Takao menyadarkan aku dari pikiranku yang mulai rumit. Aku merebut ponselku dari tangannya tapi ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Aku berusaha menggapainya. Kakiku malah terpeleset dan nyaris terjatuh lagi

Takao menangkapku dan menahan saat ini sudah berada di dalam pelukannya tanpa aku sadari. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar detaknya.

Suasana ini menjadi lebih tegang dari yang bisa kubayangkan. Aku hanya bisa memandangi lantai.

"_Onegai_.. berikan ponsel itu Takao." Akhirnya aku meneteskan air mataku yang sudah tidak bisa ku bendung lagi. Takao seketika panik dan mengusap air mata yang terus menetes dari mataku tanpa henti. Aku malu..aku takut.

"Aaa…Maaf Kugimiya-chan..Maaf" Takao menyerahkan ponsel itu kepadaku. Aku mendekap erat benda itu dan membiarkan kedua iris kami bertemu, masih dengan air mata yang tertuju pada Takao yang terlihat kikuk.

"_Baka_…" aku meninggalkannya, melangkah perlahan menghapus air mataku. "Itu karena aku sangat mengagumi dia…aku ingin bisa seperti dia. " bisikku dalam hati. Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang yang sedang terjadi di dalam hatiku.

Kadang aku merasa ini sangat menyesakkan.. kadang aku merasa aku sangat membutuhkan dia.

Bahkan aku tidak menolak setiap dia memberiku kehangatan itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan perasaanku ini. rasanya aku ingin menghilang dari dunia. Dan lagi aku menjadikan fotonya sebagai wallpaper ponselku. Apakah aku sudah merasakan perasaan itu? Perasaan yang orang orang sebut dengan 'cinta'?

Sementara itu Takao menendang kaleng yang ada di hadapannya.

"**aku kira dia akan bilang dia menyukaiku, kamu terlalu berharap Takao!" keluhnya sembari menikmati hujan yang menetes dan membasahinya..**

Kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Aku duduk di tangga menuju roof top yang sepi dan memandangi foto Takao yang terpajang di layar ponsel dan memeluk ponselku. Seandainya dia tahu aku menyukai dia apa dia akan menolakku? Apa dia akan menjauh dariku? Hanya itu yang kutakutkan.

Bahkan saat aku memejamkan mata bayangannya muncul lagi di dalam imajinasiku. Aku membuka lenganku lebar lebar memeluk udara yang berhembus pelan. "Takao-kun daisuki te ii ka? " bisikku kepada angin yang semilir membelai setiap helai surai hitamku.

Aku ingin menemuinya aku takut dia jadi membenciku. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku.

Perasaan yang menggebu-gebu dan memaksaku untuk menemuinya.. melihatnya,

Aku masih berkutat dengan pemikiranku yang semakin rumit. Sampai aku membiarkan diriku melangkah menuju gym lagi.

Dan mengintip dari balik pintu yang menyisakan sedikit celah. Takao … aku tidak menemukan dia dimanapun tapi aku sungguh ingin bisa melihatnya meskipun hanya sebentar. Aku memberanikan diriku memasuki gym, berkeliling mencarinya tapi dia tidak ada dimanapun,

langkahku terhenti di ruang ganti. Ruangan itu, aku membuka pintu tempatku pertama bertemu dengan dia dan kosong tidak ada siapapun di ruangan yang sunyi ini. aku duduk di bangku dan mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"_**Kata orang kalau aku jatuh cinta harus segera dinyatakan. Aku sepertinya mencintai Takao." **_

Terbukti dengan pipiku yang selalu memanas dan debaran jantungku yang tidak bisa kutahan saat ia hadir dihadapanku.

Apa aku sudah benar benar menyukainya? Aku bahkan baru saja mengenal dia. Tapi dia sudah mengisi setiap detik pemikiranku dan setiap hal yang kulakukan aku selalu mengingatnya. Aku selalu ingin berada tidak ingin ia membenciku apalagi menjauhiku.

"Kugimiya? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan menemukannya yang sudah berdiri tepat di pintu itu. Menatapku dalam. Tubuhku mematung, bibirku gemetar dan sulit untuk mengungkapkan kata-kata .

"A…aku mau minta maaf" ujarku tanpa menatapnya kakinya mendekatiku dan berlutut di hadapanku yang duduk di bangku.

Takao menyentuh lembut pipiku dan mencubitnya pelan

"Tidak usah minta maaf. Kamu kan tidak menyakitiku sama sekali." Jawabnya.

Takao merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang terpajang adalah

"Ehh? I-itu fotoku?" aku merenggut ponsel itu dari tangannya. Takao tertawa kecil.

"Karena itu.. tidak apa apa.. aku mengerti kok" bisiknya di telingaku. Takao..dia memasang fotoku sebagai layar di ponselnya.

Aku meyakinkan diriku.. Mungkin ini kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan. Aku harus mengatakannya.

Yosh.. Ayo Seirin, katakan sekarang. Aku mempersiapkan hatiku...

"Takao maaf aku mungkin bodoh tapi aku ingin kamu tahu..aku sebenarnya menyukai…" Aku berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanku tapi jari manisnya menempel di bibirku.

"aku mohon jangan katakan itu " Potongna.

Degup jantungku terasa berat. Apa Takao tidak menyukaiku? Apakah aku sedang ditolak sekarang?

Aku harusnya sadar. Bahwa mungkin Takao melakukan hal yang sama kepada setiap gadis yang ia temui.

Tapi.. 'itai' rasa sakit itu menusuk dan menyesakkan dadaku. Aku ditolak bahkan jauh sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku.

"ke-kenapa?" tanyaku. Tatapan mata Takao berubah menjadi sendu. Senyum itu memudar dari bibirnya. Ia menunduk memandangi lantai dari gedung ruang ganti ini. kenapa Takao diam. Kenapa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Mau sampai kapan dia dia diam, apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan 'pemberi harapan palsu?' mungkin memang aku benar benar bodoh terjebak di dalam perangkap manis yang diciptakan Takao.

Itu cukup menggores rasa pedih seperti yang kualami saat ini. Takao menjawab

tapi Midorima membuka pintu, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah boneka kodok. "Sedang apa kalian disini?" Midorima menatapku tajam dari balik lensa minusnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak dari kursi itu sebelum aku berdebat lagi dengan manusia berambut hijau ini. "Boneka kodok itu cocok sekali denganmu. Mirip sama yang membawanya. bodoh dan menjijikkan" hinaku. Membalas dendam atas kalimat tajam yang selalu dia keluarkan kepadaku.

"Siapa yang kamu maksud menjijikkan ?" Midorima menahanku. Memelototiku. Aura kemarahannya terasa jelas.

Sebenarnya aku takut tapi tidak akan pernah menunjukkannya di hadapan orang ini. tidak akan pernah.

"Huh.. siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu" Aku berkacak pinggang. Bertingkah sok berani meskipun aku ingin cepat keluar dari tempat ini.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" perintahnya.

"menjijikkan" aku menurutinya.

"jaga bicaramu. Kamu menyebalkan sekali" Midorima menggeram dan meremas boneka kodoknya yang digenggamnya

"pfft.. wajah macam apa itu.. kamu pikir aku takut? Tidak sama sekali" tantangku penuh ke angkuhan. Menatapnya penuh kebencian begitupun Midorima. Aura kebencian itu menyeruak mungkin sampai ke luar gym.

"Hoii.. mau sampai kapan kalian bertengkar…?" Takao melerai pertengkaran eyes by eyes yang sudah mulai menggelegar.

"Ahh.. disini buang-buang waktu" rutukku. Aku menggerakkan tungkai mungilku keluar dari ruang ganti shutoku. Kenapa aku jadi sering mengunjungi tempat ini? kenapa aku selalu harus bertemu dia? Aku hanya ingin melihat takao. Kenapa takao melarangku mengatakannya?

_**Perasaan yang kupendam ini semakin terkubur. Seiring waktu, aku tidak pernah pergi ke gym lagi. Bahkan tempat itu sudah sangat kuhindari.**_

Aku menghabiskan waktuku disekolah di tempat-tempat kesukaanku.

Rooftop.. tangga roof top.. mesin minuman yang selalu sepi..perpustakaan..uks.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu berlalu aku bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Takao.

Aku bahkan tidak ingin menemuinya. Aku berusaha melupakannya. Aku harus melupakannya.

Kehidupanku mulai kembali seperti semula. Aku mendekap buku buku yang lumayan berat. Menghiraukan hiruk pikuk kelasku dan menggeser pintu menuju perpustakaan. Aku tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun. Tidak berguna. Dan meneruskan langkahku. Aku menarik buku buku yang ingin ku ambil dari rak yang bertumpuk. Tapi justru buku yang ingin ku ambil berada 1 meter di atasku.

Aku tidak bisa menggapainya. Bahkan mengangkat tumitku tinggi-tinggipun tidak bisa. Nyaris menyerah, tapi sebuah tangan meraih buku itu dan memberikannya untukku. Dia membawa beberapa buku juga untukknya.

Midorima memberikan buku itu ke tanganku dan meninggalkanku tanpa kata-kata.

Ia menggeser kursi dan membuka lembar demi lembar sembari mencatat sesuatu di kertasnya.

Aku menggeser kursi disampingnya dan membuka buku matematikaku. Pelajaran yang paling aku benci di dunia ini. berusaha mengerjakan soal-soal yang rumit bahkan lebih rumit dari perasaanku saat ini. mencoret coret berlembar lembar kertas tanpa hasil.

"Caranya bukan seperti itu" Midorima berbicara padaku.

Dia menarik secarik kertas yang baru saja kubuang dan menggeser kursinya lebih dekat denganku.

Aku meniti setiap inci dari wajahnya. Dan ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya yang hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter dariku.

Rona merah tersirat dari balik pipinya ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari pandanganku dan menjelaskan tentang rumus rumus seraya menggoreskan penaku pada kertas yang berada di meja, aku memperhatikan cara dia menjelaskan yang sangat mudah kumengerti.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia ternyata pintar. Kali ini aku merasa benar benar dekat dengan dia. Irisnya yang hijau.

Dan hawa hangat yang kurasakan ini. aku menggeser penaku mencoba mengerjakan sebuah soal, dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh jarinya yang berada tepat di sampingku. Aku melirik Midorima yang berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Go..gomene" aku menjauhkan jariku dari tangannya. Midorima mengangguk pelan dan meneruskan membaca. Beberapa menit kemudian aku selesai mengerjakan soal.

"Midorima-kun.. ini" aku menggeser kertas itu ke meja midorima dan membiarkan dia melihatnya.

Dia adik kelasku tapi dia bisa mengerjakan soal kelas 11.

Sisi lain Midorima yang tidak ku ketahui bahkan dia mau mengajariku yang biasanya hanya menghina-hina dia.

"un.. ini sudah benar" Midorima menggeser kertas itu ke mejaku lagi

. Aku memundurkan kursiku merapikan buku-bukuku.

"Ja… arigatou Midorima" aku pamit kepada Midorima yang sibuk dengan buku buku yang dibacanya. Aku meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan penaku yang menggelinding dan terjatuh ke pangkuan Midorima.

"Hei.. Shin-chan!" Sapa Takao. Midorima memainkan pena yang di genggamnya.

"Aku bingung bagaimana cara mengembalikan pena ini ke anak itu" Midorima menatap Pena yang berwarna hijau tua

. "itu kan Cuma pena Shin-chan.. kalau hilang juga tidak akan dicari" Takao merebut pena itu dari tangan Midorima dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi memperhatikan sebuah inisial yang terukir di tepi pena itu. 'KS'

"Ini pena siapa? Shin-chan" Tanya Takao. Ia mengembalikan pena itu ke Midorima. yang masih duduk santai di bench.

"Itu… punya Kugimiya Seirin" jawabnya singkat. "Ku-kugimiya?" Takao tersentak mendengar nama itu.

"Kamu bertemu dia? Dimana?" Takao mulai menghujani pertanyaan pertanyaan ke Midorima.

"di perpustakaan." Midorima memasukkan pena itu ke dalam tasnya.

"aaa… aku ke toilet dulu…Shin-chan" dusta Takao. ia segera berlari mencarinya ke perpustakaan tapi tidak menemukanku dimanapun

'Tempat mesin minuman otomatis' tempat itu yang pasti. Takao mengambil langkah seribu ketempat itu. Tapi hasilnya pun nihil.

Takao masih tetap mencarinya berkeliling. Ada hal yang ingin disampaikan. Tapi Aku memang sengaja menjauh darinya. Takao akhirnya kembali ke gym

"Lama sekali kau Takao?" Midorima melempar bola basket ke yang langsung ditangkap oleh Takao.

"Aku tadi berkeliling sebentar" takao melempar kembali bola orange bergaris hitam itu kearah Midorima dan memulai berlatih dengan team shutoku yang lain. Aku menyelinap kedalam gym. Mencuri lihat team shutoku yang berlatih,

Memandang sosok Takao yang kali ini bermain kurang maksimal. Hanya sebentar sebelum ia menyadari kehadiranku. Aku tidak tahu dia akan mencariku. Tapi aku sudah berniat melupakannya. Aku tidak ingin terganggu oleh perasaan ini. Takao melempar bola itu dan sepertinya dia tahu bahwa aku mengintip dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dia mengejarku. Larinya cepat sekali. Aku tidak bisa menghindar. Dan terpaksa menemui dia.

"Kugimiya" nafasnya menarik tanganku dan menahanku untuk melanjutkan langkahku. Yang ingin cepat cepat kabur.

"Kugimiya" Panggilnya sekali lagi. Aku menghadapnya.

"Apa?" aku menata perasaanku yang sudah kacau balau. Rasa sesak didadaku muncul saat aku menatap lurus matanya.

"Kenapa kamu menghindar?" Takao selalu memunculkan pertanyaan yang selalu takut untuk kujawab.

"Takao.." aku sudah tidak bisa membendung air mataku. Aku benar-benar ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku tapi aku menahannya.

Takao menarik tanganku dan mendekapku erat, "Maaf" bisiknya. Aku membiarkan dia memelukku. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Apa dia tahu kalau dia sudah menolakku secara tidak langsung.? Harusnya dia menyadari perasaanku. Kenapa dia masih memelukku seperti ini. apa dia benar benar ingin mempermainkan perasaanku. Aku sudah tidak menahannya lagi.

"aku mohon pergilah Takao.. jangan dekati aku lagi" Aku mengusap air mataku sendiri. Dan memaksakan senyum di bibirku. Takao mencengkram pundakku.

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Tapi aku tidak ingin dia menyadari perasaanku.

Aku sudah ingin mengucapkannya tapi dia yang melarangku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Melangkahkan kakiku menjauh darinya. Dan memasuki Gym. Entah kenapa. Tapi aku tidak bisa kabur kemanapun lagi. Takao mengikutiku dari belakang.

Saat itu Takao dipanggil oleh midorima ace dari shutoku.. Salah seorang anggota dari kiseki no sedai yang termahsyur shintarou Seperti biasa ia memamerkan kemampuan shootnya yang brilian dan indah. Bagi para anggota klub basket shutoku itu hal biasa .kedua irisku terpaku pada sosoknya yang bermandikan penuh keyakinan pada ring yang terpaut cukup jauh dari hadapannya, ia mempersiapkan posisi shoot- dan… Voila. Bola orange itu melesat dari jemarinya menuju ring itu dengan tepat, senyum samar terlukis di wajahnya

Aku melamun tenggelam dalam bayangan-bayangan aneh Sampai tiba tiba sebuah bola orange menghantam wajahku dengan gemilang..

Ya entah kenapa tiba tiba bola itu mendarat di wajahku ,Aku terjatuh seketika, Gym yang tadinya hanya di penuhi oleh decit sepatu, Teriakan teriakan para senior kini menjadi Riuh ramai….Aku merasa tubuhku melayang, Sebelum darah mengalir dari hidungku, Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas , Semua perlahan menjadi gelap gulita, Saat aku tersadar aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan , aroma obat yang sedikit menyengat.

Tempat ini tempat dimana Takao menggendongku sampai ke tempat ini. rasa pedih itu hadir lagi.

Aku tidak tahu kalau patah hati bisa semenyesakkan ini. aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Ini menyebalkan. Aku tidak ingin menangis.

Aku mengusap kepalaku dan berusaha bangun sekuatku, tapi tangan itu menahanku,

"Jangan bangun dulu bodoh.. lihat lukamu itu" suara itu tidak asing lagi, aku mengernyitkan dahi,

Berusaha melihat jelas dengan penglihatanku yang masih agak buram

"MIDORIMA? KENAPA KAMU DISINI?" aku tersentak dan menepis tangannya,

"Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja…nano dayo" Iris matanya yang hijau itu memandangku penuh rasa bersalah

"A….apa kamu yang mengangkatku sampai sini?" tanyaku lagi, Ia hanya terdiam

"Sudah… itu tidak penting nanodayo." ia menyodorkan kompres mata ke arahku, dengan wajah dingin.

"Eeehhhh?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ujarnya singkat. Dan meninggalkan uks .

Aku hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata kata, aku berusaha bangun dan merapikan seragamku yang kelihatan berantakan, menyisir rambut dan...

Di depan cermin Ruam biru telah menghiasi mata kananku,

"NA….NI? IEEEEEE" Aku terkejut mendapati pantulan diriku sendiri, mataku bengkak biru,

Dan itu artinya aku tidak akan bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Apa kata dunia jika seorang Seirin yang sempurna muncul dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Aku meraba ruam biru di mata kananku, Dan terduduk lemas merutuki Kesialan ku "ini semua gara gara si hijau bodoh itu" Keluhku kesal, Pintu uks terbuka lebar dan ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu itu,

"Ayo … biar ku antar kau pulang" Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku,

"PERGI KAMU!" Usirku , menatapnya penuh kebencian..

"Maaf… tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kamu dengan keadaan seperti itu nanodayo! " Jawabnya

"SUDAH… AKU NGGA MAU BERURUSAN DENGANMU…PERGI!" kali ini aku benar benar emosi dan hanya berdiri mematung dan menggeser kacamatanya

, "MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU DISITU.. PERGI" usirku lagi. Aku mengemasi barang-barangku dan melangkahkan tungkaiku meninggalkan uks saat itu juga Tapi midorima itu tetap mengikutiku dijalan

"Berhentiku mengikutiku TEME!"

"i..ini jalan pulang ke arah rumahku,aku tidak mengikutimu nanodayo " Jawabnya dingin meskipun sebenarnya rumahnya itu berlawanan dengan arah rumahku.

"Ah… terserah kau sajalah.. dasar maniak ramalan baka" Ia tetap berjalan di belakangku bahkan sampai di depan rumahku , Orang ini maunya apa sih. Sesampainya di rumah aku menutup pintuku keras keras,Ia berdiri dan menatap pintu rumahku lalu pergi.

**TAKAO"S POV should I give up?**

_**Kadang menyukai seseorang tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan. Aku sadar betul sejak awal bertemu dengan Kugimiya aku sudah bisa merasakan hal yang tidak biasa terjadi dengan hatiku.**_

Ini aneh dan aku belum terbiasa dengan hal ini. apalagi saat aku mengetahui dia menjadikan fotoku sebagai layar wallpaper di ponselnya.

Aku merasakan getaran aneh dan mengharapkan dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

Tapi sekarang dia semakin menjauh dariku. Sekalipun aku berkali kali mencarinya. Aku berpikir ratusan kali tentang perasaan aneh ini. dan mengharapkan aku bisa mengungkapkannya. Aku ingin dia disampingku. Aku ingin dia 'melihatku'. Kenapa aku bisa sebegitu inginnya dia untuk menemaniku.

Aku tahu perasaanku ini tidak terbalas. Sepertinya ia menyukai sahabatku shintarou Midorima.

Mungkin aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki dia. Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku? Tapi kemarin dia bilang untuk menjauh darinya.

Sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku menganggu kehidupannnya. 'Kugimiya Seirin' sudah menjadi nama yang terdengar indah bagiku.

Tapi aku benar benar tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku takut dia akan membenciku.

Aku memantul-mantulkan bola basket ke lantai dan menggiringnya. Berlatih disaat semua anggota lain belum datang sore ini. dengan Midorima yang terus memamerkan shootnya yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Peluh sudah mulai membasahi pori pori kami. Aku menenggak air sebanyak mungkin dari tempat minumku. Begitupun Midorima dengan lucky item yang di taruhnya di sampingnya.

"Takao…" panggil Midorima. aku menoleh mencari tahu untuk apa dia memanggilnya. Midorima mengeluarkan sebuah pensil hijau tua dan memainkannya lagi.

"Apa yang harus kamu lakukan jika kamu menyukai seorang gadis?" Midorima menanyakan sesuatu hal yang tidak biasa. Apa dia sakit? Atau mungkin…

"Kau..? sedang Jatuh cinta Shin-chan?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan.

"Tidak…" jawabnya singkat. Aku tahu betul dia tidak akan mengakui perasaannya. Karena itu aku menggodanya sampai dia mengaku.

"Mengakulah Shin-chan… Wajahmu sudah memerah. Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" Midorima menutupi wajahnya dan memalingkan pandangannya pada ring basket. Ia masih menggenggam pensil itu di tangannya.

"Apa.. dia Kugimiya?" tebakku. Dan sepertinya tepat karena mendadak Midorima salah tingkah. Matilah aku. Kali ini aku benar benar tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki kugimiya.

Bisa dipastikan..

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin aku menyukai dia.." sangkalnya.

"benarkan? Kalau kau tidak menyukainya kenapa wajahmu memerah" Godaku. Midorima menginjak kakiku.

"moo… kenapa sih shin-chan…? Kau suka apa nya dari si kugimiya itu? Aku baru tahu kau bisa jatuh cinta! Kawaii" ujarku. Sembari menepuk pundaknya.

" _**Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menyukai dia saja…" akhirnya Midorima mengakui perasaannya.**_

Hatiku seperti habis ditimpa oleh batu seberat seribu ton. Sakit. Saat mendengar kenyataan ini aku nyaris menangis tapi aku tidak ingin. Sisa waktu latihan kulalui tanpa banyak bicara. Dan meninggalkan Midorima bersama gerobaknya. Aku keluar dari gerbang shutoku dan mendapati Kugimiya yang sedang mengelus seekor kucing

"Souka…jadi selama ini kamu sembunyi disini" sapaku. Mengejutkannya.

"Ta-Takao? Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanyanya. Tangannya gemetar.

Aku berusaha menahan keinginanku untuk memeluknya. Aku terlarut dalam suasana. Hanya terpaku mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang dia lakukan.

Apa dia tahu bahwa sejak bertemu dia aku membeli semua majalah yang didalamnya terpajang fotonya? Apa dia tahu kalau aku selalu memikirkan dia? sebelum aku memejamkan mataku dimalam hari. Sebelum aku terlelap.

Apa dia sadar kalau aku sudah menyukai dia?. Tapi… Midorima juga menyukai gadis yang sedang asik dengan kucing-kucing ini. Aku yakin betul ini adalah moment yang berharga baginya. Tapi kenapa harus gadis yang kusukai? Kenapa bukan orang lain. Tanpa kusadari aku menarik pundak Kugimiya dan mengusap kepalanya.

Perasaan ingin memiliki dan perasaan menghargai persahabatan ini benar-benar mengacaukan semuanya.

Seandainya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tapi aku tahu..

_**aku harus mengalah demi sahabatku… Midorima Shintarou. Aku harus berusaha menyatukan mereka berdua. Meskipun perasaan ini yang akan menyiksaku. Tapi ini demi kebahagiaan orang yang kusayangi. Kugimiya yang kusayangi… aku ingin melihatnya bahagia.**_

"hei.. SHIN-CHAN" Takao memanggil midorima yang tengah duduk di gerobak kesayangannya, Takao yang sudah kepayahan mengayuh gerobak itu membuyarkan lamunan midorima yang sedari tadi diam tanpa kata, ia menggenggam minuman favoritnya dan menyeruputnya. "bagaimana dengan kabar si moe itu? Kau tidak kau menyukainya ?" Tanya takao

"TIDAK mungkin… dia sepertinya sangat membenciku, tidak ada gunanya nanodayo" Jawab Midorima tegas. "AH… sayang sekali, padahal kalian kelihatan cocok lho..Shin-chan.. mengaku sajalah kamu mengkhawatirkan dia kan… " Goda Takao. "URUSAI na Takao… aku tidak mengkhawatirkan dia, aku hanya …" Midorima menelan kata katanya ketika ia mendapati aku tengah berdiri. Hendak menyeberang ,dan secara otomatis Takao membelokkan setir gerobak itu kearahku.

"Kugimiya…Seirin.. Shintarou bilang dia ingin mengantarmu dengan gerobak cintanya ini ke sekolah" celetuk Takao dengan senyum sumringah ,

Aku menatap Midorima yang balik menatapnya dengan sinis "hah.. Mana mungkin seorang kugimiya Seirin yang sempurna ini naik gerobak macam itu.. aku tidak akan mau" Ujarku. Apa si bodoh ini tidak sadar aku sedang berusaha membunuh rasa sukaku padanya. Yang aku sukai adalah Takao dan dia malah bersikap begini padaku. Aku menatap Midorima penuh kebencian dan sedetik kemudian aku sudah berada di dalam gerobak itu. "Shin~chan.. kugimiya~chan kenapa kalian diam saja kalian sudah di gerobak cinta lho' Takao tertawa terbahak bahak sembari mengayuh gerobak itu,

"**aku harus membuat mereka dekat" batin Takao. Perasaan sesak itu menghantuinya. Tapi ia menahannya. **

"Takao! Yamete nodayo" bentaknya kesal, Aku terdiam semburat merah perlahan bersemu di pipiku,rambutku yang hitam dengan twintail manis tertiup angin semilir, wangi shampoo yang lembut mengusik indra penciuman Midorima yang melirik diam diam,"kawaii" batinnya

"Maaf..soal kemarin aku tidak sengaja melempar bola itu" Midorima memulai percakapan , aku masih diam seribu bahasa tanpa memedulikan dia

"ngga apa apa.. orang bodoh sepertimu itu memang sering melakukan kesalahan.. aku tau mau dekat denganku tapi caramu itu aneh.. aku tau aku manis..tapi lain kali cari cara yang tidak menyakitkan" jawabku penuh percaya diri

"hah? Apa ? siapa yang mau dekat dekat dengan manusia sepertimu, kau itu pede sekali sih"

Aku memalingkan wajahku

"Peduli amat, aku memang sempurna kok,, kamu pasti Cuma mau pdkt sama aku kan" Tebakku seadanya

"kamu ini.. over pede! Sama saja seperti si KISE RYOUTA" gerutu midorima

"hah? KISE RYOUTA? Ahahha kise itu partnerku tau.. dia sahabatku kau kenal dia ya"

"HAH… tidak heran kalian ini sejenis.. " balas midorima, Takao hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan Midorima dan aku.

"yak… Tuan dan Nona….. kita sudah sampai" kata Takao, aku cepat cepat turun dari gerobak itu dan berlari meninggalkan Takao dan Midorima .

"Ba…baka! Aku ngga akan mau naik gerobak aneh memalukan itu lagi " Teriakku sebelum benar benar menghilang dari pandangan Midorima. aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Takao yang tertawa di atas sepedanya. Seandainya dia sadar bahwa yang aku sukai adalah dia…

_**Seandainya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku akan berusaha menghapus perasaan ini. HARUS!**_

"Cuma orang bodoh yang percaya dengan ramalan seperti itu" kata kata itu terngiang di kepala Midorima, ia merutuk kesal

"Midorima~..ba~ka ~ " Takao yang tiba tiba hadir di samping midorima menirukan kebiasaan Seirin dengan tingkah sok imutnya, yang membuat Midorima sontak menatap Takao dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk di jelaskan..

"TAKAO! URUSEE NA!" Midorima melayangkan tinjunya ke Takao yang tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan Takao hingga terduduk

"Ara..ara..hidoii na Shin-chan.." ia tertawa,

"Takao.. belakangan ini aku merasa aku ingin bertemu dengan anak itu , kenapa ya?" Midorima menyandarkan bahunya ke dinding dan menatap Takao penuh penasaran.. "Itu berarti kamu sedang merindukan dia Shin-chan " jawab Takao santai. '_aku juga selalu ingin bertemu dia_' pikirnya dalam hati

"Rindu? Rasanya itu mustahil, aku hanya penasaran kenapa anak bodoh itu selalu kesini " Dan kenapa tiap dia tidak kesini aku selalu mencarinya tanpa kusadari, kenapa aku begitu mengkhawatirkan dia, dan kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya jika dia didepanku, jantungku selalu berdetak lebih kencang. Batin Midorima

"nee Takao,Apa kamu tahu kalau kamu mulai tertarik dengan seorang gadis,harus mengatakan apa?" Tanya Midorima polos, Takao menahan tawa dan menepuk pundak Midorima "ah.. kau mau nembak Kugimiya ya?" Takao menggoda Midorima yang menunduk malu.

"BUKAN BODOH.. AKU HANYA BERTANYA" "mm.. aku harus mengatakan apa?" Tanyanya lagi, Takao merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan majalah dengan cover fotoku , "ini… buatmu.. yang harus kamu lakukan itu sederhana Shin-chan, kamu harus mulai agresif" jawab Takao "agresif? "

"iya.. katakan saja kau ingin menge-shoot hatinya dengan cintamu " Takao tertawa terbahak bahak .

"Bercanda kok Shin-chan hahahhahahaha" Tawa itu palsu sekalipun hatinya sedang diliputi kesedihan. Dia mencoba membuat Midorima dan aku agar dekat. Dan bisa menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang dia sukai.

Perpustakaan masih 3 lorong dari kelasku dan aku sudah kelelahan.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Tidak mau terhambat karena buku buku ini sangat berat. Sampai di perpustakaan aku menemukan Midorima yang tengah sibuk dengan buku-buku yang menumpuk di meja. Aku mencari buku kesukaanku tapi kenapa buku buku yang kusukai selalu berada di tempat tinggi

. Dan Midorima selalu dengan cepat menyadarinya. Tubuhnya yang jangkung itu mengambil buku-buku yang ingin kubaca dan terletak di tempat yang sulit kugapai.

Aku membacanya di samping Midorima. Hampir setiap kali aku ke perpustakaan dia selalu berada disana meskipun hanya sesaat.

Aku selalu mengeluarkan uneg unegku di balik tembok perpustkaan. aku menyesali diriku yang bodoh ini. menjauh dari Takao menyisakan lubang yang menganga dihatiku. Aku benar benar membutuhkan Takao. aku ingin merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Aku berada di dekatnya.

Aku menutupi wajahku yang sudah basah oleh air mataku sendiri.

"kamu kenapa?" Mata hijau tua itu menatapku yang duduk di antara rak rak buku terkubur oleh tumpukan buku buku yang menjadi barikade ku. Aku kira tidak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaanku tapi Midorima shintarou. Sadar bahwa aku sedang menangis.

Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersila didepanku. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Hanya mengeluarkan secarik sapu tangan dari kantung celananya.

"jangan membuat suara berisik di perpustakaan". Ia berdiri dan memunggungiku. Midorima itu baik. Kadang kadang bisa semanis ini.

"aku benci melihatmu menangis seperti itu nanodayo" ia mengambil 2 buku dari rak dan menentengnya. Ia baru saja berkata dia membenciku menangis. Tapi aku sedih. Aku melempar buku itu tepat mengenai punggungnya. Tapi dia tidak bergeming. Midorima kembali. Dia berjalan kearahku dan menarikku dari antara tumpukan buku buku.

"Bisa tidak kamu berhenti menangis?" Ekspresinya seolah mengancamku tapi ia mengusap air mataku dengan sapu tangannya.

"Aku... Tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya"Aku mengelap air mataku dengan tanganku

"Tapi... arigatou..saputangannya" Senyum pahit terukir di bibirku. Mata hijau itu terbelalak.

Ia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan buku.

"Un… Domo arigatou. Tapi aku tidak menghiburmu. Aku hanya benci melihatmu. Dan setiap bertemu denganmu selalu saja menangis nanodayo"

"Moo…Aku lagi patah hati" Karena aku tidak bisa merasakan perasaan hangat di dalam hatiku. A

ku bersyukur Midorima bersedia menemaniku dan menghiburku dengan cara uniknya. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu secara terang-terangan. Berbeda dengan Takao.

Midorima memberi perhatian secara tidak langsung. Dia ada disaat aku benar benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk menangis.

Aku selalu menceritakan setiap beban yang kutanggung kepada Midorima. sekalipun aku tidak memberitahunya siapa yang sudah membuatku seperti ini. tapi dari sorot matanya. Aku tahu Midorima peduli. Aku tahu dia mengerti apa yang kurasakan.

Sejak saat itu aku jarang bertemu dengan Takao lagi..semua terganti oleh Midorima yang perlahan menyembuhkan luka ini.

_**Waktu terus berjalan.. aku mulai berpikir sudah cukup lama aku menjauh dari Takao untuk menyembuhkan perasaan ini.**_

Aku masih sering mengingatnya. Dia adalah bagian dari hidupku.. Cinta yang pertama kali kurasakan. Aku tidak pernah menyesali perasaan ini. Meskipun kadang aku berpikir jika saja aku dan Takao berpacaran apa aku akan bahagia?

Hariku tanpa takao terasa sangat menyiksa. Apalagi jika aku tanpa sengaja melihat dia yang sedang tertawa. Saat aku sendiri dan mengingat serpihan memori yang manis itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

Sudah berbulan bulan sejak saat itu. Kekecewaan dan kesedihan itu perlahan memudar.

Sedikit aneh tapi jauh didalam relung hatiku aku masih merasakan rasa sakit itu.

Luka itu masih tetap ada.. Ini perasaan yang tidak akan bisa hilang..aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya disekitarku. Itu menyakitkan.

Setelah waktu yang sudah berubah. Aku ingin merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda Aku tidak akan bisa memutar kembali waktu. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya menghadapi apa yang sudah ditakdirkan untukku. Tawa itu disaat aku tidak pernah tahu semua akan menjadi seperti ini.

Perasaan ini tetap ada tapi sekali lagi hubungan ini tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Selamanya Takao akan menjadi sahabatku.

_**Saat ini aku sudah menyukai seseorang.. **_

Seperti pelangi muncul setelah hujan turun deras. Aku sangat menghargai orang yang saat ini mengisi kekosongan hatiku.

Ia selalu setia disisiku meskipun dia tidak mengakuinya. perasaan yang mengisi hariku saat ini sudah menyembuhkan hatiku yang patah.

Tapi semua kenangan dan waktu yang pernah kulalui dengan Takao sangat berarti.. Aku tidak ingin melupakannya.

Dan tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Aku sudah benar benar menjauh dari Takao

Aku sering menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan dan menikmati setiap detik yang kulalui di ruangan ini. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa Midorima yang akan mengisi perasaan ini, Aku ingat bahwa aku sangat membencinya, ini seolah memperjelas bayangan dari sixth sense-ku. Sepertinya tepat.

Saat ini Midorima tengah membawa buku bukuku.

"Kamu akan membaca semua buku-buku ini?" tanyanya. Ia menaruh buku buku itu di meja dan menarik kursi untukku. Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan menunjukkan dengan bangga padanya. Sebuah kertas nilai matematika dengan nilai 100 yang sempurna.

"Omedetou" ujarnya singkat. "sebagai hadiah nanti datanglah ke Gym" Midorima melangkahkan tungkainya yang panjang sembari menggeser kacamatanya yang miring.

"ehh? Kenapa?" tapi Midorima sudah artinya aku harus datang ke gym. Dia selalu begitu.

Tapi justru hal ini yang membuatku tertarik pada sosoknya yang _tsundere_. Apa dia menyukaiku?

Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan menanggung perasaan sakit seperti dengan Takao dulu hanya saja aku tidak ingin menangisinya. Aku akan tetap menyimpan perasaan ini. jika hal itu memang terjadi.

Sepulang sekolah aku datang ke kantor dan bertemu dengan Kise, kise yang seperti biasa terlihat segar,tampan dengan balutan kostum yang membuat gadis gadis di sekelilingnya meleleh

"KIseee…." aku menjerit kecil , tanganku merengkuh tubuh kise dan membenamkan kepalaku di dada Kise yang hangat,dan lebar.

"ohhh.. Kugimiya-chii…seperti biasa ya kamu manja hahha.. aku tahu aku memang tampan sekali tapi jangan seperti ini nanti gadis –gadis itu cemburu padaku " Kise mulai memuji dirinya sendiri

"ahah ke imutan ku ini jauh lebih mempesona daripada ketampananmu,semua laki laki disini pasti iri kamu bisa kupeluk kise-kun," Balasku tidak kalah percaya diri,seakan aura bunga bunga memenuhi sekitarnya,

"hoo.. tidak..lihat saja gadis gadis diluar sana , " iris mata Kise yang tajam menatapku penuh persaingan,

"HEEEIIIIII…. Berhenti membanggakan diri, cepat kalian ganti kostum! Photo session akan segera di mulai" ujar seseorang memecah perdebatan sepeleku dengan Kise yang benar benar tidak penting

"ja.. KU~GI~MI~YA~CHII" Kise melambaikan tangan dan memberikan kiss bye yang seketika kubalas dengan tatapan jijik.

Selang beberapa menit aku duduk di samping Kise yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan seorang gadis ,Yang menenteng kamera di tangannya, pikiranku tertuju pada Midorima,aku ingin cepat cepat ke gym dan bertemu dengan dia

"nee..KUGIMIYA~CHII.. aku dimarahi lagi sama photographer itu.. dia jahat" Gerutu Kise sembari memanyunkan bibirnya, aku menyisir surai hitamku dan menoleh kea rah Kise yang sibuk menggerutu ,

"HAHAHHAHA itu sih gara gara kamunya Baka.. lagian ngapain kamu cerita ke aku.. " cetusku kasar

"Huuu…Kugimiyachii hidoii desuu…kamu kan teman curhatku makanya aku cerita" gumam Kise,

"ah… Kise-kun.. kamu kenal Midorima?" Tanyaku lirih, wajahku kembali merona..

"hoo.. Midorimachii.. iya dia teman baikku" jawabnya dengan senyum mautnya itu

"so…souka…" aku menutupi wajahku yang bersemu merah merona

,hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja sekarang membuat detak jantungku seperti mau keluar dari mulut

"ah… aku.. sudah saatnya pulang. Gomene Kise-kun.. ja ne" ,hanya ijinnya saja . aku tidak benar benar pulang meskipun tujuan utamanya adalah ke sekolah,

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku membiarkan kakiku menuntunku. Ke ruangan itu.

Mungkin kalau sekarang bertemu dengan Takao tidak akan ada apa apa. Iya..semua pasti akan baik baik saja.

Dan lagi aku sudah meyakinkan perasaanku. Aku sudah melupakan dia. Semua sudah berubah.

Kakiku membawaku sampai di depan pintu ruang ganti untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku mendapati Midorima memandangi sebuah photo di majalah dari balik lensa minusnya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku tanpa suara ke arahnya, dan.

Fotoku? Kenapa seorang Midorima malah memandangi fotoku dimajalah seperti itu?

Hening

" kawaii.." Kata kata itu keluar dari bibir midorima. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhku gemetar, ini baru pertama kalinya dia memujiku dan aku senang sekali , meskipun ia belum menyadari kehadiranku.

"Midorima?apa yang kamu lakukan?" mata Midorima membelalak saat menyadari aku sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia menggulung majalah itu dan menunjukkannya di depan mataku.

"Majalah itu lucky item ku hari ini, aku tidak melihat fotomu, aku.." Aku berusaha menahan tawa melihat ekspresinya , lucu sekali.

Ia merapikan kacamata yang mulai bergeser dari hidungnya dengan tangan gemetar dan memandangku tajam.

"tadi km blg kawai kan.." tanyaku lagi

"ie." Sangkalnya

"iyaa"

"tidak! Aku hanya melihat kostumnya itu kawaii" Tegasnya. Aku menghela nafas kecewa dan duduk di kursi ruang ganti.

"yah… ya sudahlah " ujarku dengan ekspresi penuh kekecewaan, aku menatap midorima dengan mata puppy eyes, yang membuat Midorima semakin memerah pipinya.

"Kugimiya…. " serunya,

"Na-Nani?" Jawabku , ia berjalan mendekatkan tangannya dan duduk didepanku, bahunya lebar, tubuhnya besar berbanding jauh dengan aku yang mungil, Saat ini Midorima kelihatan lebih tampan kalau saja dia tidak menenteng jepitan kupu kupu merah muda dan majalah itu.

"biarkan aku nge-shoot nanodayo " Ujarnya dengan wajah semerah tomat , ia menundukkan wajahnya , tangannya menutupi separuh wajahnya ketika ia kembali menatapku.

"Nge-shoot? Nge-shoot di lapangan Midorima baka bukan disini!" Cetusku.

"Bi… biarkan aku.. nge-shoot cintaku padamu nanodayo," Entah apa yang dia pikirkan mahluk yang berada di hadapanku ini , tapi ini serius kekonyolan ini membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, sampai kejang, perutku sakit , wajahnya saja sekarang sudah seperti anak kecil yang tidak kebagian es krim, Tapi aku baru tahu seorang ace dari shutoku bisa mengatakan hal bodoh macam itu, kemana perginya 'pride' nya sebagai ace itu hahahaha.

"kata kata macam apa itu… hahhahaha memalukan skali ternyata si ace bisa mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu.. bodoh"

Midorima menggeram. "Takao…. Shinde… kenapa aku harus mengikuti saran sesat dari si takao" Gerutunya kesal, akhirnya ia hanya menatapi lantai yang tidak ada apa apanya selain debu. Sementara dari balik tembok ruang ganti Takao yang sengaja menguping tengah berjuang menahan tawa, dan kesedihan karena dengan polosnya sahabatnya itu benar benar mengikuti saran sesat yang diberikan olehnya dan karena sebentar lagi kesempatan untuknya akan benar benar berakhir.

" cho,, chotto.. Midorima .. " selaku " tadi maksudmu apa? "

"a,,,, aku suka…" ujarnya Sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangannya yang besar.

"suka apa?" aku mencondongkan tubuhku mendekat ke arahnya,

"Aku suka …." Bisiknya lirih … terlalu pelan aku tidak bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas.

" Apa?"

" lupakan" Midorima menggeser kacamatanya lagi ia menunduk , sesekali melirikku,

kedua irisku masih menatapnya penuh penasaran. "Bodoh" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke loker loker yang berjejer rapi.

"Hm…." Midorima berdehem dengan suaranya yang dalam. "Apalagi baka?" keluhku kesal. "Aku … suka" ia masih bersikeras berusaha mengatakan suka yang tidak jelas kepada siapa atau apa.

"Iya.. kamu suka apa?" aku mulai naik darah, rasanya ingin ku tendang saja mahluk hijau ini.

"Aku suka wigmu nanodayo" ia membuang muka , dan matanya meniti setiap detil ruang ganti,entah untuk apa.

"Ha? Ini rambut asli.. bukan wig baka" racauku kesal.

"Eh… bu..bukan" kali ini ia menatapku sungguh sungguh , ia menarik nafas dalam dalam.

"Terus?" "menurut ramalan dari oha asa pagi ini, ini adalah hari keberuntunganku untuk menyatakan perasaan, nanodayo"

"_**Suki.. nanodayo.. .Kugimiya ga suki….nanodayo"**_

selang beberapa detik aku serasa mendengar sesuatu yang sangat langka, ini mimpi atau kenyataan? Ada apa dengan ace dari shutoku ini? apa dia kerasukan atau otaknya sudah mulai kacau?. Tapi ini berarti perasaanku terbalas. Aku tidak ingin ini menjadi hanya sekedar mimpi. Aku tidak rela jika aku harus terbangun.

"Ehhh? Kamu? suka sama aku?" aku benar benar tidak pernah menduga dia akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Midorima mengangguk gurat merah tersamar di pipinya yang tirus dan meremas lucky item nya,

aku terdiam sejenak, menarik nafas dalam dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri, meyakinkan perasaanku, sejak pertama bertemu, dan setelahnya meskipun banyak hal konyol. Aku berusaha memberanikan diri…. Mengatakannya… ini cukup sulit padahal aku hanya perlu mengatakan 'iya' tapi kata kata itu menyangkut ditenggorokanku. Aku mohon.. tolong keluarlah suaraku…

"Wa..watashi mo..desu " jawabku dengan Suara lirih nyaris tidak kedengaran. Akhirnya aku berhasil mengatakannya. Aku berhasil dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku ingin terjun bebas dari gunung Everest. Saking bahagianya. Midorima Shintarou yang ada dihadapanku benar benar mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku? Aku tidak percaya. Tapi ini nyata. Perasaan sakit yang masih tersisa jauh didalam hatiku seakan memudar. Aku ingin menangis karena bahagia tapi aku tidak mau membuat Midorima panik. Aku hanya berharap semua akan berjalan dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin ia meninggalkan aku saat aku sudah benar benar memberikan hatiku untuk dia…

Braak "Heeee kalian ngapain berduaan disini? Mukanya kalian merah habis ngapain? Jangan berbuat mesum ya…" Takao tiba tiba membuka pintu lebar lebar dan berdiri di ambang pintu, kami melotot menatap Takao, tanpa kata kata menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini atau dia akan berada dalam masalah besar.. Takao. sudah lama sejak hari itu aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Perasaan itu masih tersisa tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan dan maju. Meninggalkan semuanya dan membuka lembaran baru. Dengan orang yang berada dihadapanku..

Shintarou Midorima. bukan berarti aku menjadikan Midorima pelarian. Tapi perasaan itu hadir dengan sendirinya. Dan lagi menyukai seseorang apakah membutuhkan alasan? Kalau aku tidak. Karena saat alasan itu tidak akan menyukainya lagi. "ah… gomenee lanjutkan berduaanya hehehe… Shin-chan..be gentle ya ke kugimiya-chan " Ujar Takao disertai tatapan kesal Midorima, ia buru buru kabur sebelum Midorima melayangkan tinjunya. Dari balik pintu itu.

_**Takao menghela nafas 'ternyata rasanya lebih sakit dari yang kupikirkan' Bisik takao dalam hati.**_

Aku menarik lengan jersey midorima yang masih mematung,di depanku,

"Mi… Midorima.." panggilku lirih, ia berbalik dan saat itu tanpa sengaja jarak kami hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter. Aku menatapnya dalam dalam. Midorima dengan ekspresinya dinginnya perlahan mencair, tangannya yang lebar mengusap pundakku, ia membiarkanku membenamkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya yang lebar, dan mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. "Midorima doki doki?" tanyaku masih di dalam dekapannya, "Hn…" jawabnya singkat…

Lama sekali, sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut di hadapanku, aku duduk di bangku agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, "Ku..Kugimiya ga suki nano dayo" , Midorima kali ini berusaha mengatakannya dengan baik. wajah Midorima yang berusaha menahan malu itu benar benar manis.

"Entah sejak kapan, tapi, aku senang setiap kali kamu datang ke ruang ganti ini…dan bertemu denganmu di perpustakaan" lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke dahinya, dahiku dan dahinya melekat bahkan tanpa perlu menggunakan lem ,, aku memejamkan mataku dan mengusapkan jemariku menyusuri setiap permuka'an kulitnya dan menyapu lembut surai hijaunya.

"umm… arigatou.. Midorima..watashi mo daisuki desu " bisikku pelan, Midorima menghela nafas panjang, tubuh kekarnya itu melemas, ia mengalungkan lengan nya ke pundakku, masih dengan mata terpejam. Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat, ia membelai lembut rambutku , saat aku membuka mata, aku dan dia sudah sama sama blushing, ia menahan senyum.

"Wajahmu merah sekali nanodayo " ia tertawa kecil, baru pertama kali aku melihat dia tertawa seperti itu.

"kamu juga tahu! Baka Midorima huh" "mmm….. aku tahu, nanodayo… Arigatou… Se-seirin" Ia memanggil nama kecilku….

"Shi… Shin… mm….Shinta…. rou" balasku lirih.

=To be Continue=


End file.
